Moley (1994 film)
Moley ''(also known as ''Ratty 2: The Magic Bicycle) is a 1995 British-American traditional animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures and Martin Gates Productions. This is a Sequel of the 1994 film ''Ratty''. Plot Cast * Richard Briers as Rat (Ratty), a Water Vole Who Lived in a Riverbank Whose a Friend of Mole (Moley). * Peter Davison as Mole (Moley), a Tired Mole Who Lived in Mole End Underground Whose a Friend of Rat (Ratty). * Paul Eddington as Badger * Hugh Laurie as Toad * Tom Kenny as Christopher Dale * Rob Rackstraw as Robert Wood Johnson * Christopher Lloyd as Kerosene * Richard Tate as Henry Muck * Steve Bulen as Jeremy Johnson * Diz White as The Rabbit * Frank Welker as The Birds/The Cats/The Dogs/The Swan/The Bees * David Wills as The Wolf, a Main Villain. * Alan Young as Billy Rabbit * Gary Martin as Otter * Kevin Chevalia as Portly * Paul Winchell as Phil Dann * Rip Taylor as Albert McDeall * Matt Frewer as The Wayfarer * Jim Cummings as Richard Butler/Jock * Ken Sansom as Little Richard * Imelda Staunton as Mother Hare * Dave Foley as Richard Trivia * This is After The Events of Mole’s Christmas ''and ''The Adventures of Toad. * This is a Sequel to Ratty * Portly Sounds Like Jamie from Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. * This is Dedication to Memory of Paul Eddington Which He Died in December of 1995. Songs # Finale: The Magic Store - Christopher Dale and Robert Wood Johnson Transcript Moley (1994 film)/Transcript Scenes # Opening # The New Beginning # Spring has Come Again # The Crystal House # Moley‘s Bedroom # This is Seriously Broken # Mr. Toad vs The Wolf # Telling Stories # The Magic Bicycle # The Confusing # Let’s Give it a Try # The Flowers # Humans in Town # Recommended # Lost in the Woods # The Straight of River Reflection # A Cold Spring Night # That’s Across of Final # The Howls # The Hearts of Skies # The Rabbits in the Woods # Meeting Otter and Portly # Let’s Take Over the Wall # The Wayfarer # Trying to Talk About Naps # The Night Sky # The Wolf Comes # Final Battle # Reunited # Welcome Back Home, Ratty and Moley! # Ending Runtime 95 Minutes Release Date December 30th 1994 Music Randy Edelman (Composer) Category:1994 Category:1994 films Category:The Wind In The Willows Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney Movies Category:Family film Category:Family films Category:Films based on books Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rats Category:Films about moles Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about toads Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about otters Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in England Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Sequel Movies